


A Valentine's Milestone

by bexcj



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexcj/pseuds/bexcj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Aaron takes Robert out to Bar West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to trashmouthsugden on tumblr who rec'd this cute ass piece. 
> 
> this is cute i don't really write normal stuff often but i like this. 
> 
> 100% fluff and emotional journey for Robert. the good stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!!

He's come a long way this past year, he really has.

He can finally hold Aaron's hand when he walks around the village now and he can pull the younger man into his arms and kiss him without wondering what everyone else is thinking, he can relish in their love and not care what anyone thinks. He loves being able to do all of that.

He didn't bother coming out or anything of the sort, though. Mostly because he can't answer the question of his sexuality with a confident answer. Bisexual, probably, but he isn't one hundred percent on it and doesn't dwell on the subject because he doesn't need to. In Robert's eyes, people shouldn't care whether he likes men or women because he's only here for one person anyway.

Sometimes he feels it, a small pang in his gut where the denial and the panic used to be, the anxiety that someone might say something to him, turn their nose up like he's a piece of shit. He knows it's stupid, but he still gets scared that the world might stop spinning one day because he's made the decision to associate with liking a man.

But he knows that's ridiculous, and he'd rather be made fun of by every single person on the planet than lose Aaron. He still gets nightmares about the times when he'd pushed him away and he swore to himself he would never do that again.

On their first Valentines Day when they've been together for just under a year, Robert wakes up to Aaron peppering small kisses along his cheek and jaw, trailing up to his lips. Robert pulls him closer, nuzzling his nose against Aaron's neck and savouring his favourite smell.

Aaron smiles against Rob's hair before pulling away. He goes to move out of the bed but Robert catches his wrist and pulls him back so he falls onto his pillow.

"Where d'ya think you're going?" The blond asks, his eyebrows raised.

In contrast, Aaron's furrow. "Downstairs."

"No you're not," Robert chirps, pulling on his dressing gown and heading for the bedroom door. "Don't you know what day it is?"

Aaron chews on his lower lip before shrugging. "14th, ain't it?"

Robert opens his mouth to question how his boyfriend could have the audacity to forget the day of love, when Aaron's mouth curls up into a smile and he shakes his head in amusement. "You really thought I'd forgot, didn't ya?"

"Don't scare me like that." Rob murmurs as he attempts to fight back a smile, though he cracks almost straight away and the laughter breaks through.

-

"Breakfast in bed, how original." Aaron says in mock-disappointment as Robert hands him the plate before glaring at him, "I can always take it back."

Aaron replies by shoving a forkful of scrambled egg into his mouth. Whilst eating he asks, "Did you get me a prezzie then?"

Robert nods, leaning over the side of the bed and opening one of the drawers in his side table, pulling out a small box wrapped in red paper and handing it over to Aaron, who drops his cutlery in order to take it. He scans the box, shaking it and noticing a rattle which intrigues him even more.

He turns to his boyfriend, "Is this what I think it is?"

Robert huffs out a laugh. "I don't know, do I? Just open it, will you?"

Aaron growls as he tears off the paper and reveals a small blue box. "It's not a bracelet or summat is it?"

"As much as a bracelet would be up your street, no." Rob replies sarcastically, earning a nudge.

Aaron opens the box and his smirk fades as he stares at the contents inside. Robert suddenly tenses up, because that is definitely _not_ the expression he was hoping for. 

"Was it a bad idea? I know it isn't really a present but I thought you might like it, since you're basically here all the time anyway."

Aaron continues to say nothing as he picks up a set of keys from inside the box, still staring at them.

Robert swallows. "Sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"Just shut up, you idiot." Aaron cuts him off, tearing his gaze from the keys to his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm chuffed with them. I was proper waiting for you to ask me to move in anyway."

Relief washes through the older man and he sighs deeply. "You worried me for a sec, I thought you might deck me or something."

Aaron places the box down onto the bed carefully and refers his attention back to his breakfast. "Nah, it's amazing. Thanks. Tops what I was gonna do for you."

Robert's eyes widen in excitement. "...Which was?"

"Was gonna take you out."

"Anywhere special?" Rob pushes.

Aaron shrugs it off. "Not really, Bar West."

Oh. Robert turns his head away so that Aaron can't identify his sudden change in expression. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know...after last time?"

Aaron knits his brows together. "Well it won't be like that, will it? 'Cause that was like two years ago and you're not embarrassed to be with me now are you?"

Robert says nothing which is probably the worst thing he can do.

"Are you?" Aaron asks again, pushing his plate to one side as the subject grows more serious. Robert turns to him, a pained look on his face.

"Of _course_ not," He emphasises. "I just, it's just a shock, that's all."

He doesn't want to piss Aaron off with his own inner battle, especially not today. The younger man offers, "Well we can go somewhere else, it doesn't matter really -"

"No. We can't." Robert interrupts. "I'm looking forward to it."

*****

The yellow, green and blue patterns on the front of the building cause his stomach to churn. Aaron's holding his hand and pulling him along the street innocently so that they can get a table, but Robert's nervous. He is. Not because he doesn't want to be there, but because it's new territory he isn't used to. Maybe the world will stop spinning tonight, who knows?

They sit down together and Aaron offers to go and get them some drinks, which Rob agrees to with a nod. Whilst the younger man's gone, Robert can't help but look around at how busy it is. Everyone's in their element, too busy with their boyfriends or trying to get one to take any notice of Robert or what he's doing. If anything, it feels more natural to be here because everyone's doing it.

His muscles relax a little by the time Aaron returns.

"I know this ain't romantic or anything," He shouts over the blasting music. "But I'm not really good at all that -"

"Aaron," Robert cuts him off. "I don't care. I just wanted to spend the night with you, it doesn't matter where it is."

Aaron nods and visibly relaxes and Robert feels like he's watching himself. Aaron's as worried about this as he is, which is quite adorable and comforting in a way, because Robert doesn't feel so stupid.

They're both a little bit tipsy forty-five minutes later and so Rob offers to get them some more drinks, getting up for the first time since they arrived. He feels a bit looser, a bit more confident. With another few drinks he'll be in his element. He asks for two beers and taps his fingers on the table to the rhythm of the music as he waits.

He's suddenly approached by another young blond who slides up next to him at the bar. Robert turns to look at him, "Can I help you?"

The boy laughs. "Yeah, you're Robert Sugden aren't you?"

Robert furrows a brow. "Uh, yeah. You are?"

"You don't remember me? I used to work for Lawrence White, saw you a couple of times but never plucked up the courage to talk to you."

"Aren't you a bit young for all that? You look about sixteen." Robert snorts, picking up the beers.

The young man smirks. "I'm just intrigued. There were rumours about Lawrence being gay but I didn't think it counted for you as well."

Rob shrugs. "Your point?"

"I just wish I'd known that before, s'all I'm saying."

The younger blond leans in closer, his hand trailing up Robert's forearm to his bicep in an obviously flirty manner. Something clicks in Rob’s mind and he's quick to step back. "Listen, I’m flattered and all that, but I've got someone waiting for me..."

The blond huffs out a laugh. "Probably a waste of space. I'm better company."

Robert rolls his eyes, "Yeah, well _he's_ not half as cocky, probably why he's my boyfriend and not you."

The young man backs off in a switch after the sacred 'B word' gets used, holding his hands up to claim innocence. "God, sorry. I didn't realise you were taken, you should've said!"

"I just did." Robert mutters, turning around and heading back to the table where Aaron's talking to a couple of other guys. Rob hands him a beer and sits down next to him, asking what they're talking about.

"I'm Chase, this is Cory." The men introduce themselves and Robert greets them back, and after a while they get talking. They talk about everything and anything, but mostly their awkward encounters with other men which Rob can't really get into without going a bit dark. Not a conversation topper.

"So, Aaron. Your man's bi then?" Cory asks out of the blue. Aaron nods as he takes a swig of his beer. "Used to be married to a bird an' all."

The two men laugh. "Really? God, how long for?"

"Not long." Robert admits lightheartedly. "I kinda cheated on her with Aaron before we'd even got there."

The comment earns another laugh, though Aaron seems to tense up suddenly at the mention of the affair. He leans in closer so he can whisper into Rob's ear. "Did you have to say that?"

"Well I'm not ashamed of it, not anymore. It's in the past, might as well laugh about it, eh?"

Aaron’s gaze reaches the floor. “Yeah, but it’s still a bit uncomfortable when you talk about it. About _her_.”

“Why?” Robert shrugs, placing a hand on Aaron’s chin and lifting it so they’re looking at each other. “She’s nothing to me anymore. You know why?”

Aaron softens then, the corners of his mouth threatening to turn upwards. “Yeah, I know. Love you too.” 

Rob breaks out into a grin as he leans in and catches Aaron in a kiss, leaving the two other men to awkwardly get up and leave as the pair become preoccupied in each other. Robert hopes everyone’s looking.  

*

They fall into the bed after they get home as their heads spin from all the drink, laughing and joking about things that happened during the night and reminiscing about it all.

"I can't believe you actually got along with people." Aaron says. "I only called them over to see what you'd do."

Robert huffs out a laugh. "Did you expect me to sit there all silent or what?"

"Well yeah, actually." Aaron admits.

"Nice one. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that I got hit on at the bar as well."

Aaron turns to him then, his eyebrows raised in interest. "Pulled, did ya?"

Rob can't help but take pride in it. "Yep. We had a quickie outside and everythin'."

Aaron's smile drops in an instant which only makes the blond laugh even harder. "I'm obviously kidding. I told him to do one, and that my boyfriend was waiting for me."

"You used the B word and everything?"

"Yep."

"Without hesitation?" Aaron adds, just to make sure.

"Yep. Just came out straight away. Didn't have to think twice."

Aaron leans over to him and presses their lips together then, moving in slow, rhythmic motions as they begin to melt into each other. It's not a kiss that leads to anything or a kiss filled with any overwhelming emotion. It's just a kiss, a domestic kiss that says more about Robert's journey than any conversation at Bar West ever could.

Rob pulls away and kisses at Aaron's cheek as the younger man whispers, "I'm proud of ya, you know. I know you weren't exactly comfortable."

"I was." Robert corrects him through kisses and he means it. "I realised it didn't matter where I was or what I was associating with, 'cause I was with you. That's where I want to be all the time."

Their fingers interlink as they cuddle into one another, the silence of the room pulling them into a relaxed state. Before they drift off into slumber, Robert mumbles something into Aaron's ear about wanting to go back to the bar sometime and the world doesn’t even stop spinning.


End file.
